Enamorate
by Mep
Summary: ¿quien dijo que el amor no nos ataca a todos?...Cpitulo FINAL! Harry se ha enamorado de una chica, y parece que es mas facil distraerse si la tiene cerca....LEAN!....REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Bueno Aquí estoy nuevamente!...jejejej.......ya se que deben estar cansados de mi...pero no importa....este fic si promete ser mas largo , eh interesante.....y menos dramatico.....contenta? ( tu sabes quien eres)....jejjejejeje...ojala les guste...este es solo el principio,  
  
- Harry amigo que te sucede? Ultimamente estas como ido- le dijo ron con un tono de burla en su voz.  
  
Harry lo miro con lo que espero pasara por extrañeza...la verdad es que siempre que la tenia cerca no podía evitar, no se, sentirse extraño. Su cabello parecía distraerlo, y desde que ella entraba en el cuarto, todo lo demás parecía perder importancia. Era una sensación extraña. Y por alguna razón no podía despegar sus ojos de su cara, claro que era bella, pero había algo en aquella cara que le hacia sentir....sentir paz. Cuando la miraba, aunque pueda sonar cliché, sentía que todas sus preocupaciones paraban, o de alguna forma disminuían. Su risa, era diferente, una melodía para sus odios. Un sonido nuevo, ciertamente placentero.  
  
No recordaba el día en el que su presencia le comenzó a causar aquellas raras sensaciones. Quizás fue cuando un día se encontraba haciendo una tarea, y oyó de pronto una risa de aquellas que da gusto escuchar, aquellas que por momentos borran lo que nos preocupa. Y lo maravilloso del caso es que ni lo intentan. No consideran su risa medicina, ni su sonrisa curación. Pero la suya si lo era; o al menos para él.  
  
Nuca había en realidad hablado con ella, claro que la conocía; conocía su nombre, el de su madre y padre, el de sus hermanos, cosas triviales. Y ahora le parecía soñar con mucho mas de lo que aquellos nombres le podían algún día dar. Quería saber que le preocupaba. Que la hacia llorar. Quería saber sus miedos y así ser capas de borarlos. Quería hacerle de alguna manera su vida perfecta, que supiera que estaría ahí para cuidarla. Que supiese como su risa le curaba. Quería , quería.....¿qué no quería?  
  
Jamas se había creído capaz de sentirse así por alguien. Afrontando la realidad, estaba enamorado de ella, y para que negarlo. No era como si algún día se lo fuera a decir, eso jamas. Solo se sentaría a esperar, a que algún día los sentimientos se fueran. Con suerte no durarían para siempre ¿verdad?  
  
Un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos. Ahí estaba ella, tan bella como siempre, con una sonrisa de aquellas verdaderas, que siempre están presentes. Sus manos con delicadeza viraban el doblez de una pagina, leyendo absorta como si nadie mas existiese. Ojalá que solo existiesen ellos dos, y que nadie mas dañara aquel momento con bullas y temas sin importancia a su alrededor. Ojalá.  
  
- Harry, amigo, estoy hablando en serio ¿que sucede?- pregunto ron a su amigo. Lo había notado diferente, quizás hace dos o tres meses que este raro comportamiento no se le iba. Esta enamorado penso Ron. La verdad no era tan ingenuo como otros pudiesen creer. Y si percibía sentimientos aunque algunas veces prefiriera olvidarlos. Como el mío por Hermione- una parte de su cerebro penso. No no , no era momento para discutir sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga, esos ya los tenia claros , aunque no quisiese aceptarlo. Era tiempo de ver que pasaba con Harry, y quien seria la afortunada de quitarle el sueño.  
  
Cuando lo volvió a ver se dio cuenta que este estaba, sin mas, absorto de nuevo en un mundo en el que solo estaba el y quien fuera la capaz de robarle el sueño al niño que vivió.  
  
Y aunque ron sabia que era cosa de niños, para alejarlo de aquel mundo impenetrable. Hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente.  
  
HARRY, ESTA ENAMORADO, HARRY ESTA ENAMORADO- grito ron alegremente.  
  
Esto de seguro que saco de sus sueños al pobre Harry, que no sabia en estos momentos que hacer. Tenia las mejillas sonrojadas. Como no, el griterío causo una conmoción. Ahora los muchachos lo veían con cara de bicho raro, mientras muchas de las muchachas habían puesto un sonrisa automática, preguntándose quien había sido la afortunada de ganarse su corazón. Después de todo Harry era un buen partido. Otras cuantas a les que no les interesaba lo miraban con una sonrisa, alegre no seductora. Después ¿quién dijo que las mujeres no somos buenas para detectar amor a mil por hora?  
  
Harry atino a negar fuertemente con la cabeza, Y no noto en una silla a lo lejos la cara de tristeza que por un momento paso por el rostro de cierta pelirroja. Harry aun no hallaba que hacer. ¡De seguro en planes futuros estaba matar a ron! ¡Como se le ocurría decir tal cosa después de un partido de quidiccht( N/A: como se escriba. con toda la sala común llena!!! .  
  
Harry miro por ultima ves a ron, con aquello que hubiera pasado para cualquiera por odio, si no supiesen que amigos como aquellos no se odian nunca en realidad. Subió las escaleras y se encero en su cuarto. ¡Dios que vergüenza!  
  
Abajo en la sala común todos se reían a carcajadas del pobre Harry. Fue gracioso verle sin saber que hacer alguna ves en su vida.  
  
-¡Ron! ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer tal cosa?- dijo Hermione con voz chillona.  
  
- ¿hacer que?- dijo ron tratando de hacerce el aludido.  
  
-¿cómo que, que? No ves la pena que ha pasado el pobre....-dijo Hermione.  
  
-ahhggr...no me vengas con eso herm, si bien sabes que tengo verdad- dijo ron. Se veía claramente estaba feliz por tener un punto a su favor algún día.  
  
-si, pero, no te hubiese gustado que el empezase a gritar que estabas enamorado, en la mitad de la sala común. Y menos con la chica que te gusta a pocos metros- dijo Hermione con aire de superioridad.  
  
- Osea que sabes quien es la, #"&#"&%#$& , que me quito a mi mejor amigo?- dijo Ron , ignorando por completo el grito de horror que dio Hermione ante tal vocabulario.  
  
-¡Ron, por dios, no hables así!- dijo Hermione se notaba bravisima.  
  
Ya, ya ,volviendo al otro tema. ¿Quien es?- dijo Ron con interés.  
  
- La verdad el no me a dicho nada pero yo tengo una sospecha- dijo hermione. Pero ron no la dejo terminar.  
  
-¿quién es? ¿Quién es?- dijo ron, con una voz que pasaba de seguro por niño. Quien diría que ya estaban en su sexto curso.  
  
- si me hubiera dejado terminar, te hubiera dicho. Pero en realidad solo es una sospecha. Así que hasta que la confirme no creo que lo comparta contigo. Además no creo que sea buena idea- esto ultimo se le escapo. Supo un segundo después que había cometido un error.  
  
- ¡como que no es buena idea! ¿Por qué no va a ser buena idea? ¿Qué ya no confías en mi?- bombardeo ron.  
  
- ¡rayos!, y yo que creía que nunca te darías cuenta.- dijo Hermione en tono burlón. Hermione bromeando ¿qué pasaba con todos hoy? Em......¿sabes que Ron? Ya se esta haciendo tarde.....si..ehh..nos vemos mañana- dijo Hermione. Y sin saber por que le llego como natural, le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió por la escalera al cuarto de chicas.  
  
Ron se quedo atónito, la verdad no sabia que hacer. Su mejor amiga, de la que gustaba por cierto, le acababa de dar un beso en la mejilla. Sin saber en realidad que estaba haciendo con la palma de su mano toco el lugar en el que le había besado. Y sé sintió de pronto mejor. Y por un segundo....solo por un segundo, olvido la intriga que sentía de saber quien podría ser la que en sus redes había atrapado a su mejor amigo. Pobre de el. Subió a su cuarto y se quedo pensando en su cama. Sabia que Harry era demasiado considerado, y por decirlo así hasta cierto punto egoísta. Se sentaría a esperar que los sentimientos se fueran. Cuando aquello solo haría que crecieran. Eso lo sabia por experiencia...........  
  
CONTINUARA!!!::::::::::  
  
N/A: que les parecio....? ojala que les alla gustado......me he dado cuenta que la unica forma que manden reviews es practicamente amenazandolas...asi que....si no me manden al menos cinco reviews o no sigo...jejej...o tal vez si....no se cuando voy a poder actualizarlo ya que estoy en examenes pero no importa....  
  
Manden muchos reviews ok....?  
  
Besos: mep! 


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: como lo prometido es deuda, parece que lo de las amenazas si me funciono jejeje.......este cap es unos cuantos parrafos mas largos, y lo juro que de verdad quisiera ser capaz de escribir mas pero es que la inspiracion les juro que no me llega!... jejej......primero con los reviews!  
  
Bea : me alegra mucho que creas que es interesante, y espero no decepcionarte!... mis parejas favoritas son las mismas solo que harry/Ginny primero. Ojala que este nuevo cap te guste!.  
  
Shashira: como ya te dije a ti como que te den cumplidos no te gusta mucho, jejeje, pero hablando en serio a mi me encanto la historia g/d estaba excelente aunque no te gusta que te lo diga! Jejej..mentira.... Creeme que yo tambien estoy contenta de haber pasado lo dramatico ojala que me dure.  
  
Irene : te juro que trate de hacerlo un poco mas largo, pero no me salio que digamos muy bien. Espero que este cap te guste!...  
  
Arwen-chan: gracias por decirme que nunca aburro! Eres lo mejor! Tu tampoco aburres! Vamos a ver si nos quedamos en el camino de los fics alegres ojala! Jejejej.... besos!  
  
Cristal Melody: toy de acuerdo con lo de Ron.. ya veremos como este cuando se de cuenta de quien esta enamorado Harry..... jejeje..chica de quien crees que se a enamorado! Por favor! Es obvio! Jejej..  
  
Pao Bloom!: pobre Yosa!, recuerda el dicho, crea fama y acuestate a dormir!, siempre la cogemos de ejemplo..jejej ojala que no lea esto!...mentira! L.q.1.m!! Nuestra familia Rulz!!!!! Jejejejejj........ muax!!!!  
  
Luadica: me meti a ver tus historias y lei dos, espero que te hallan lelgado mis reviews..y si no la verad es que me gustaron mucho. Tantos elogios por " Solo por ti" y yo que creia que no te habia gustado mucho!-  
  
Yussi: una pregunta de donde eres? Es que tengo una amiga que utiliza el mismo saludo que tu! Jejej ese Wenas es lo maximo! De seguro que se caerian super bien- Sigue mi ejemplo que las amenzas si funcionan! Si no no me hubieran dejado ni tres reviews!! Ahh y claro que lo voy a terminar!  
  
Bueno sigo con la historia!!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
La mañana siguiente Harry no hallaba manera de olvidar la pena que había pasado el día anterior. Y tenerla tan cerca de seguro que no le ayudaba mucho. Ahora mismo estaban todos desayunando; y en otros momentos hubiera sido gloria y estrellas tener por la cual suspira a su lado, pero no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido. Sabia que de seguro perdonaría a Ron apenas empezasen las clases, y odiaba no ser capas de mantener un supuesto rencor aunque fuera unos cuantos días. tal vez así su amigo , aprendería de una buena vez por todas a no burlarse de el. ¿Que pensaría si anunciara públicamente que a Ron le gusta su mejor amiga? De seguro se moriría ahí mismo. Mejor sin se lo imaginaba.  
  
- Harry pásame la mantequilla.....Harry...!HARRY!- grito esto ultimo Ron-  
  
Cabe decir que nuestro pobre Harry esta aprendiendo a las duras, acerca del amor. Le toco ser de aquellos a los que cada palabra les sale en tartamudeo, y viven constantemente en mundos creados por la imaginación que por poco desborda. Y como dije antes, no le hacia nada bien tenerla cerca aunque la quisiese tanto. Harry se sonrojo horriblemente! ¡¿ Ron como que estaba empeñado en hacerle pasar las peores penas?!  
  
Ginny estaba muy callada hoy, y eso fue algo que todos notaron. Usualmente Ginny era de aquellas que no se callan la boca ni aunque su vida dependa de aquello. Y era una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Harry. Con Ginny no había momentos de silencio incomodo, de aquello se aseguraba; siempre había un tema del cual hablar, que los mantuviese ocupados.  
  
Pero algo parecía mantener su cabeza ocupada el día de hoy. Tenia la vista perdida y jugaba con su comida. Era extraño de seguro.  
  
Hermione siendo tan observadora noto también el raro comportamiento.  
  
-¿Ginny que sucede?- pregunto. Esto pareció haber traído a Ginny devuelta como si no supiese que los demás estaban todavía allí con ella. Y al darse cuenta de su estado sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Harry no pudo evitar notar que bien le acentuaba el color a su usual palidez comun en pelirrojas.  
  
- Mmm......ehh , nada, un poco distraída. Tengo un examen de transfiguración y no me sale muy bien eso de trasformar la taza a animal- dijo esta con el nerviosismo evidente en la cara.  
  
Aquella respuesta pareció suficiente para Hermione. Que segundos después se lanzo en una explicación del cómo y el porque de cosas que a nadie en realidad le importaban.  
  
Ginny y Harry volvieron a perder la mirada en el espacio sin realmente darse cuenta.  
  
Harry miraba ahora a Ginny, con una expresión tierna. Cualquiera que viera aquel espectáculo pensaría que eran novios. Y que el la ama, Dios, la amaba mas que a su propia vida. Quizás no estaban tan equivocados. Quizas si la amase como parecia.  
  
-Harry....Harry....-decía una voz a su lado de una manera un poco tímida.  
  
Harry se dio cuenta que se había quedado viéndola de una manera un poco inquietante, y se sonrojo que pasaría por Weasley. ¿ Que nada le podía salir bien en este día?  
  
-Mmm....? perdón, no se que me paso- dijo tratando de esconder el sonrojo...digamos que no le sirvió de mucho.  
  
Ginny lo miraba, con un aire de cierta preocupación. No sabia que le pasaba al chico. Quizás estaba enamorado realmente como Ron había gritado anoche. Claro que lo había escuchado. Como no escuchar que su Harry seguramente estaba enamorado de otra.  
  
Fue entonces su turno de sonrojarse. Se había quedado pensando y había olvidado que Harry todavía estaba allí.  
  
Harry, ¿qué es lo que sucede? Y-yo se que nosotros no hablamos mucho, pero créeme que me puedes confiar cualquier cosa- dijo Ginny, con una de aquellas sonrisas que le hacían sentir a Harry perdido de pronto.  
  
Harry sabia que podía confiar en ella. Como no saberlo. En su cara mostraba una preocupación como nunca había visto en toda su vida. Esa chica si se preocupaba por él, aunque tal vez no de la forma en la que el quería que lo hiciera. Así que decidió contarle parte de la verdad.  
  
Yo se que puedo confiar en ti Ginny, siempre lo eh sabido. Pero en realidad no hay nada que decir. Solo estoy c-cansado.- dijo; sé sentía mal por tener que mentirle. Ella le había entregado su confianza y el no era capaz en un 100% de aceptarla.  
  
Cada uno dio sus despedidas y se dirigieron a sus clases, si los vieras te juro que no creerías que ambos sueñan con estar en brazos del otro. Pero así es. Nadie escoge, cuando y como amar, te digo, y a veces que llegas a sentir que es mejor olvidar.  
  
El día paso rápido, quizás por que ambos, estaban demasiado sumidos pensando el uno en el otro que el tiempo estaba lo mas seguro de menos. Quizás fue por eso que chocaron en el pasillo, cada uno en lo suyo, pero de alguna manera juntos.  
  
-¡Ouch!- dijo una muy adolorida Ginny. Su ensayo acaba de caer al piso, y la tinta se había regado acabando todo a su paso.  
  
¡Rayos!. Deberías fijarte por donde caminas!! - dijo Ginny a todo pulmón, se notaba que no sabia quien le estaba en aquellos momentos hablando, ¡si solo supiera!  
  
Ehhhmmm.......perdona no fue mi intensión, Gin- dijo Harry apenado.  
  
Oh no! Dime que no acababa de gritarle a Harry! Dios! Que buena impresión! Te felicito Virginia!  
  
ahhh......ehh..si no fue nada- dijo Ginny con sus mejillas rojisimas. Ahora al menos sabia como se debía haber sentido el pobre Harry ayer.  
  
No te preocupes por tu trabajo - dijo Harry con una sonrisa- no es la primera vez que me pasa, por suerte tengo a, herm, como amiga y ella me enseño un hechizo para quitarle la tinta.  
  
Gracias a Dios por ´Mione entonces, por no sé que hubiera echo si tuviera que escribirlo todo de nuevo.- dijo Ginny sonriendo ahora de nuevo, el color de sus mejillas poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo.  
  
S-si bueno como no confío en mis dotes como hechicero, después se lo llevaremos a Hermione, si no es que Ron la a matado ya de aburrimiento- dijo Harry, ambos rieron un rato. Entonces, sinceramente no sé por que, Harry hizo algo que nunca hubiera creído posible.  
  
Bueno .....ahora que no hay nada que hacer, q-que te parece si me acompañas al lago....?- dijo Harry tendiéndole una mano.  
  
Ginny se sorprendió, nunca hubiera esperado que Harry le pidiera tal cosa, y menos si estaba enamorada de otra. Lastimosamente el amor es así, duele. Después de pasada la sorpresa, un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, y Harry no puedo evitar sonreír, tal vez después de todo , no tendría que sentarse a esperar milagros. Tal vez después de todo, la sabría suya, así como la quiere. Y quien sabe, quizás seria para siempre.  
  
Ginny tomo su mano y sintió con el contacto, una calidez inimaginable. No hay manera de explicarlo. Yo trato de contarlo, pero se que cuando encuentres a tu alma gemela sentirás lo mismo.  
  
Fueron los dos, entonces, poco a poco caminando el uno alado del otro; si los vieras, en nerviosismo retratado sobre toda su cara de jovenes que poco apoco se hacen adultos con el paso del tiempo. Pero aun asi estaban disfrutando sin hablar, de la compañía que les brindaba el otro. Harry durante el transcurso, de vez en cuando miraba a Ginny, como asegurándose que su mano aun estuviera entre la suya.  
  
Cuando llegaron al lago, sus manos se separaron; y ambos no recibieron de buena manera el frío que llego a congelar aquel calor que antes sentían.  
  
mmmm......- dijo Harry , no sabia en realidad por que le había pedido que le acompañara, no sabia ahora en realidad que decirle. Afrontémoslo, nunca en habían hablado. Y no sabia por donde empezar.  
  
Ginny lo sintió nervioso, y no pudo evitar sonreír aunque estuviera aun mas nerviosa que el. Sé veía bello cuando estaba nervioso.  
  
Y-yo se que nuca hemos hablado y creo que después de lo del departamento de misterios y todo eso, no se , podríamos ser amigos- dijo Harry, su voz se había tornado de pronto un poco mas ronca. No le gustaba hablar mucho de aquella noche, en la que perdió una de las cosas que más quería en este mundo. Y ahora solo le quedaba aquel espejo en su gaveta y puros recuerdos que le hieren y lastiman.  
  
- Bueno.......- empezó Ginny.  
  
Y así fue como empezó, aquellos conocidos, que parecían por dentro extraños. Se hicieron amigos aquella noche. Hablaron de todo y de nada, repararon el tiempo perdido. Curaron heridas por las que soplaba el viento. Se hicieron amigos de aquellos que no guardan secretos, aquellos que añoran a lo lejos los besos del otro. Que se quieren en secreto.  
  
Y ambos no podían evitar sonreír contentos, sentirse de una manera u otra realizados. Quien sabe si algún día, aquellos besos que añoran, serian solo suyos. Quien sabe si el otro los llegaría a querer de la misma manera. Claro que aun les importaba. Pero ahora tenían un espacio guardado en el corazón del otro. Un espacio solo suyo, grabado con su nombre y portador de su aroma. Un espacioque aseguraba de una manera espectacular una amistad eterna. Y aquello era un buen comienzo.  
  
Si, un buen comienzo.......  
  
Continuara!!!:....:::::  
  
**********..*****************************************************  
  
N/A: bueno! Que les parecio el segundo cap????????? Dañe la historia? O esta buena? Ustedes digan me que creen, lo malo y lo bueno, lo feo y lo lindo! Jejeje.......  
  
Mi amenaza sigue en pie! Jejejje..no hablando en serio no me gusta tener que amenazarlas así que se los pido respetuosamente! Pliss dejen reviews!  
  
Besos......  
  
Mep! 


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: bueno despues de tanta demora! Aquí estoy con el tercer chap!!! Ojala que les guste!! Besos...  
  
Mep!  
  
Contestacion a las LINDAS es mas HERMOSAS personas q me dejaron reviews:  
  
Shashira: Hola!! Si se nota que adoras a la pareja! Yo tambn!! Yo se q me siguen siendo fieles...pero un poco mas de reviews no harian mal no t parece? Jejej.. Q no te den pena los halagos! Si los revies son para eso..para subirte el animo! Besos!  
  
Bea: a mi me encanta q t guste t digo la verdad! Sorry que me demore mucho pero no sabia como seguir el fic! Espero q eso no te alla echo perder el interes!  
  
Irene: hola! Trate de hacer mas conversaciones..me dices q t parece!  
  
Cristal melody; a que si metio la pata la pobre gin......para saber que pasa tendras q leerlo no??.. jejje  
  
Arwen-chan: como estas chika! Si me eh dado cuenta que poca gnt sube o actualiza historias de h/g pero ojala que pronto no sea asi!!!! Te sigo felicitando por "Si alguna vez" me tienes es mordiendome la lengua de saber q pasa!  
  
Samara vive en la chuku: jejeje....... $nick! Tqm!!! Dile a mis nietas que q chachuema les pasa! No me voy a morir pronto DIOS! Jejje... eso de respirar en un patio como q no me sirve! Me inspiro es en la skuela..no muy conveniente verdad? Jejee...  
  
Ginny_potter_irene: q bn q t guste!!!!! Aquí esta el proximo me dices q tal?  
  
Vikka Riddle: como q h/g no es tu pareja favorita? No lo digas mucho que se de unas cuantas personas q t caerian ensima por decir eso! Jejejeje.. q bn q t guste!  
  
Maria Fernanda: no me molestes! No me voy a morir todavia! Entiendelo! Jejej yo tambn t.q.1.m! besos!  
  
**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**---**--**--*---*--*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*--*  
  
Pasaron ya semanas, desde aquel día que frente al lago, se hicieron amigos añorando ser mucho mas que aquello.  
  
Se acostumbraron a tenerse tan cerca y hablarse casi siempre; a hacer tareas juntos y pasar casi todo su tiempo libero en compañía del otro; algunas veces con Ron y Hermione, pero aquello no sucedía muy a menudo.  
  
Ahora estaban solos, Harry y Ginny en la biblioteca que estaba casi vacía. Te juro que el pobre Harry no conseguía concentrarse, tenerla tan cerca su que le afectaba. La cara de Ginny mostraba una concentración impecable y Harry no puedo evitar notar en su cara como aquellos rizos locos le caían, haciéndole imposible terminar el trabajo que tenia en mano.  
  
Harry sintió una rara necesidad absoluta de pasar sus manos por aquellas pálidas mejillas y colocar aquel bello rizo detrás de sus orejas, mirarla a aquellos interminables ojos azules de ella y perderse allí toda una vida. ¡Dios como quisiera hacer eso!  
  
Se le quedo mirando otro rato hasta que sintió su cara poco a poco alzarse y encontrarse con la suya. Lo había atrapado mirándola d nuevo. Bajo sus mejillas sonrojadas tratando de que no notase aquel rubor. Parece que no lo hizo.  
  
- Harry, necesito que me ayudes con algo de pociones por favor- dijo Ginny haciéndole ojos de cachorro. Si llego a notar el rubor prefirió quizás dejarlo pasar o echarle la culpa al calor.  
  
- ¿..Dime..?- pregunto Harry dubitativo deseaba ser capaz de responder su pregunta. Pero su capacidad en aquella materia no era casi nula.  
  
- ¿No debería producirse una explosión si se agregase hojas de mandrágora (¿?) con semillas de sauce boxeador?- pregunto Ginny.  
  
- Pero recuerda que al agregar veneno de araña se elimina la reacción- le contesto Harry, sorprendiéndose a si mismo de que supiese la respuesta.  
  
-Gracias- le contesto Ginny con aquella sonrisa que sin saberlo estaba dedicada solamente para el.  
  
Harry le regalo una sonrisa de vuelta. ¡Dios como amaba a aquella chica! Su sonrisa era suficiente para hacerle sentir, de una manera extraña, completamente bien.  
  
**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**-- -**--**-  
  
- Ron no hables así- dijo Hermione poco a poco perdiendo la paciencia.  
  
- ¡Sabes que, Hermione? Hablo como me da la gana. ¡ Que vas a saber tu, después de todo solo eres una niña!- le contesto Ron de mala gana.  
  
- ¿Solo una niña?---¿SOLO UNA NIÑA?- grito Hermione furiosa.  
  
Toda la sala común se había quedado atónita ante aquel espectáculo . Ron se había pasado esta vez. Y no terminaba aquí, el ego de Ron era inmenso.  
  
-Y-ya me has escuchado....que sabrás tu, E-eres solo una n-niña-dijo Ron, la voz no le salió clara; sabia que estaba cometiendo un grave error.  
  
Hermione no supo que decir. Quiso creer al principio que en verdad no había querido decir aquello. Pero era verdad y sí lo decía por que lo sentía. Sus ojos se comenzaron a empapar de lagrimas por que le dolía, estaba harta de aquellas rutinarias peleas con Ron. Aquella fue la gota que derramo el vaso.  
  
Se acerco poco a poco a su rostro y vio como Ron de repente se ponía un tanto nervioso. Sonrío, le gustaba verlo así. Alzo entonces su mano como en ademan de golpearle, y olvidando por un momento la pena, acaricio suavemente su mejilla, susurrándole al oído: " Soy mucho mas que una niña".  
  
Ron se torno aun mas tenso; sabia que era mucho mas que eso.  
  
Sus ojos nunca dejaron su silueta, mientras subía por las escaleras al dormitorio de chicas.  
  
Apenas oyó como cerraba su puerta, Ron se tiro al sillón cubriendo su cara con las manos. ¡Cómo se había equivocado!.  
  
Toda la sala común lo miro silenciosamente y con interés hasta que este dio algo que sonó como un leve sollozo y salió en camino a su cuarto. Cuando se escucho su puerta cerrar, la sala común que antes estaba callada, murmuraba ahora con interés ante aquel espectáculo.  
  
Harry y Ginny que estaban sentados el uno alado del otro tenían expresiones preocupadas. No sabían que podrían ahora hacer para recuperar a sus amigos.  
  
- Tu ve con Ron, yo ire con ´Mione, ¿ nos vemos aquí en una hora, OK?- le dijo Ginny. Se fue dejando a Harry sin siquiera tiempo para contestar. Este siguiendo su ejemplo subió silenciosamente hacia su cuarto. Ahí encostro a Ron maldiciendo. A Hermione no le gustaría verlo así. Que ironía.  
  
Le caían lagrimas de sus ojos, producto de la rabia que sentía por haber dicho tales cosas. Harry penso también quizás que aquellas lagrimas caían por la tristeza e impotencia. No supo que hacer. Nunca había visto a su amigo llorar; menos por Hermione.  
  
Tiraba las cosas a lo largo del cuarto hasta que cayo rendido en su cama, llorando suavemente.  
  
Harry se acerco a su lado, colocándole su mano amiga en el hombro. Sabia cuanto la necesitaba. Se veía que le dolía ahora su terquedad y ego.  
  
- ¿Por qué dijiste eso? - le pregunto Harry a Ron.  
  
Este ultimo se quedo callado un rato. Como buscando la respuesta adecuada a aquella pregunta.  
  
- No se .....Dios ...te juro que no lo se- dijo Ron aunque no lo crean rompiendo en llanto otra vez. Después de todo...¿Quién dijo que los hombres no lloran?  
  
- Ron concéntrate, ¿qué vas a hacer para recuperarla?- le pregunto Harry.  
  
El primero penso unos cuantos minutos, hasta que s le ocurrido una idea. Quizás después de todo no estaba perdida.  
  
**--**--**--**--**--**--**---**---**---**---***---**--**---**---***---**--- **---***-  
  
En el cuarto de chicas pasa casi lo mismo; solo que en este no había sentimiento de culpa; solo uno de puro rencor y tristeza.  
  
Ginny observaba preocupada a la chica que tenia en sus brazos llorando; no le gustaba verla así. Sabia que su hermano la lastimaba copan aquellos comentarios pero nunca creyó que fuera como para encontrase en aquel estado. Tenia los ojos rojos e hipos entrecortados le cortaban la respiración. Estaba realmente triste.  
  
- Lo odio.....!LO ODIO!- gritaba una y otra vez sin sentido Hermione.  
  
- Herm, vamos no digas eso, tu sabes que no lo odias- le dijo Ginny simplemente, antes de adherir en susurro- Lo amas, yo se que lo haces.  
  
¡Ginny! ¿ Como se te ocurre? ¡No lo amo, lo odio! - seguía gritando Hermione. Le dolía que le dijese tales comentarios. Había soportado mucho en aquella "relacion" y estaba harte de pretender que no le lastimaba cada cosa que le decía. Pretender ser indiferente cuando dolía que la persona de la que buscaba mas aceptación se la negaba con comentarios rudos y desagradables. Rompió en llanto de nuevo. No quería pensar en el.  
  
- Hermione, mírame, tu sabe como es Ron, no piensa antes de hablar, lo tienes que perdonar- le dijo Ginny.  
  
Hermione la miro pensativa. Quería perdonarlo pero no sabia sí algún da podría.  
  
- Ojalá que pueda Gin, ojalá que pueda- dijo Hermione en susurro. Ojalá.  
  
--**--**--**--**----***-----***--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**- -**--**-  
  
Ginny consoló quizás un rato mas a Hermione antes de bajar a la sala común, para encontrar que Harry ya estaba ahí, sentado frente en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Camino hasta donde se encontraba, y se acomodo a su lado en el sillín; poniendo como el los pies en la mesa que estaba delante de ellos.  
  
-Hola Gin- le dijo Harry, mirándola con una sonrisa. ¡Dios como amaba aquella sonrisa!  
  
- Hola Harry....¿cómo esta Ron?- pregunto Ginny con una sonrisa, que era a la vez triste y preocupada. La expresión de Harry cambio. Ya no sonreía. ¿Cómo hacerlo si su amigo sufría?  
  
- No muy bien, se que no debería decirte esto, pero lloraba. Estaba desesperado Gin - le dijo Harry en susurro. Aunque pudiese sonar egoísta, no quería hablar de su amigo en aquellos momentos. Quería quedarse con Ginny en silencio y disfrutar de aquel tiempo.  
  
Después de un tiempo, Ginny decidió romper el silencio.  
  
- ¿...crees que algún día desaparezca...?- le pregunto Ginny dubitativa. Sabia como Harry apreciaba aquel silencio. Quizás tanto como ella.  
  
- ¿...quien...?- le pregunto Harry; aun sabiendo por que persona preguntaba.  
  
-Voldemort- le contesto Ginny segura. Sin miedo alguno. Debía ser fuerte.  
  
Harry la miro, y sonrío pesadamente. Le señalo que se sentase mas cerca suyo. De alguna manera encontraba siempre conforte tenerla tan cerca. Sus brazos encontraron el camino por detrás de su espalda. Ginny coloco su cabeza en el pecho de Harry, mientras este olía disimuladamente sus cabellos.  
  
- Eso espero, Gin, eso espero- le dijo Harry simplemente. No había nada mas que decir.  
  
Y poco a poco se fueron durmiendo, En brazos del otro. Soñando lo mismo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*/-***-*-*-*--//**/**-/-/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/- */-*/-  
  
N/A: que tal?????? Lo dañe?????? Lo hice mejor????????????  
  
Dejen REVIEWS!!!!!! Por favor si!  
  
Al menos 8 que es mi record por cap en esta historia para continuar! Besos!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: hola como estan??? Aki por fin esta el siguiente cap! Espero que les guste!!!! Besos!  
  
Sigo diciendo que las personas que se toman su tiempo en dejarme un review merecen el cielo!  
  
Arwen-chan amiga que bien que te alla gustado...se que soy chantajista pero es que con ustedes no hay mas remedio!! Jejeje claro que tu nueva historia me esta gustado! Si es excelente! Besos!  
  
Beoncha-lil: hola! En serio te gusto todo el cap? Que bien! No sabes que feliz me hace.!! Espero que no ambies de opinion con este.  
  
shashira : no los puedo hacer mas largos!! Simplement no puedo..es mas creo que cada vez me quedan mas cortos. Pero lo que vale es lo que tiene no el largo no crees? (yo se excusas)  
  
ginny_potter_irene "Gollum" jejeje.....se van andar pero tienes que ser paciente chika! Jajjaja...ojala te guste.  
  
Irene : genial? Estas segura! Jjaja..pronto te enteraras que va a hacer ron para recuperarla.  
  
Pao Bloom: eres lo mejor! Yo se que me ta quedando excelente por favo! Jaaj no mentira.. que bn que lo pienses...o reviews son 8 reviews tengo que conseguir alguna forma de que me las den! Y me las dan asi que no me molestes! Jajja }  
  
Luadica : admirarme..jaja...no creas a mi siempre se me a dado por hacer cosas trises pero ahora estoy esforzandome por hacer algo mas felices..ojala que lo este logrando.  
  
Kmila: que bien que te aya gustado...y esas tambien son mis parejas favoritas..! ojala te guste este cap! Por sierto a mi me encanta tu fic de un viaje a la isla Wizards ...siguelo pronto..!  
  
********---**--**--**--***--**--**--**--/**--**--**-***-**--***--**--***-- ***--**--*---***---***--***-  
  
Y así fue como los encontró Ron. Abrazados. Abrazados como si no hubiese nada en este mundo que pudiese apagar el sentimiento que les causaba tener los brazos alrededor del otro. Abrazados con sonrisas en el rostro. Felices, como no hace mucho tiempo.  
  
Ron los miro con una sonrisa contenta, olvidándose de sus problemas con Hermione por un rato. Sonriendo por que siempre había querido alguien espacial para Ginny, y quien mejor que Harry. Quizás juntos pudiesen lograr ser felices. Quizás para ser felices solo necesitaban tenerse el uno al otro. Ron sonrío un poco mas, no quería interrumpir aquel momento; pero quien dijo que en su sangre no quedaba un poco de aquel coraje de bromista que poseían Fred y George.  
  
- Harry....haaarrryyy- dijo Ron, moviendo levemente el hombro de su amigo tratando en vano de despertarlo.  
  
Harry poco a poco se fue despertando por la insistencia de su amigo. Y no noto quizás por el sueño, nada extraño en tener en sus brazos a la hermana de su amigo. Miro a su amigo que llevaba una expresión de pura felicidad. Se extraño un poco. ¿ No debía Ron estar todavía triste y enfadado por el incidente con Hermione?  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Ron- le pregunto Harry ahogando un boztezo que luchaba por salir de su cansado cuerpo.  
  
- ¿cómo que, que pasa? ¿ Cuándo planeabas en decírmelo?- dijo ron hablando exitadamente.  
  
- ¿ Decirte que Ron?- le contesto Harry con otra pregunta., Tenia sueño y en realidad tantas preguntas a esta hora de la mañana le estaban molestando.  
  
- Tu y Ginny, la verdad es que me tomo por sorpresa pero tengo que decirte que ¡Enhorabuena, amigo! -le dijo Ron. Harry lo miro confundido, sin saber en realidad de que le estaba hablando. Pero entonces noto la posición en la que el y Ginny estaban y como le debió haber parecido eso a Ron. Sintió que Ginny en sus brazos poco a poco se despertaba por el ultimo grito de por así decirlo alegría que había emitido Ron.  
  
- ¿ enhorabuena que Ron?- dijo Ginny ahora mas despierta. Esta si se dio cuenta apenas recupero sus sentidos de lo extraño del la posición en la que se encontraban y se separo sonrojándose. A lo que Harry sin querer la imito.  
  
- Ustedes dos- les dijo ron mirándolos extrañado.  
  
- ¿Nosotros dos?- preguntaron Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo. Ron sí había tenido una mala idea. Digamos que no sin alguna razón. Los ojos de Harry y Ginny se cruzaron por un momento, se sonrojaron. Comprendían ahora la situación. ¿Qué diría Ron cuando supiese que no eran mas que amigos? Realmente parecía feliz de verlos juntos.  
  
- Ron no estamos juntos- le dijo Ginny silenciosamente. Claro que no estaban juntos, aunque la idea en realidad no fuese totalmente descabellada y no le molestase en lo mas mínimo.  
  
Ron los miro con una expresión confundida. Si no estaban juntos por que habian parecido tan felices de estar en brazos de el otro durmiendo? ¿Si no estaban juntos por que parecían tan nerviosos? A menos que tuviesen algo que ocultar.  
  
- Sí Ron...solo somos amigos-dijo Harry tratando de ocultar por cierto tiempo la tristeza que acompañaba aquellas palabras. La desilusión de que daría quien sabe cuantas cosas para que lo que decía fuese mentira. Y que si estaban juntos, y Dios, se querían.  
  
Le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa esperando a que no fuese a preguntar mas, mirando con el rabillo del ojo a Ginny buscando quizás en sus ojos cierto apoyo que le brindase seguridad en este momento.  
  
-¿Pero entonces que hacían abrazados?- pregunto Ron poco a poco alzando su voz. Aquella en la cual se notaba cierta tristeza y enfado.  
  
-Ron no grites..es muy temprano para eso - exclamo Ginny con cierto enfado- Estabamos hablando y nos quedamos dormidos, nada del otro mundo.  
  
Ojalá que fuese todo lo contrario, penso Harry.  
  
-Ya ya no grito pues...voy a desayunar- les dijo Ron que había notado que buscando apoyo las manos de su hermana y su mejor amigo se habían encontrado sin darse cuenta. Salió del retrato tan rápido como había entrado. Quizás no estuviesen juntos todavía pero eso no significaba que nunca lo fueran a estar.  
  
Harry y Ginny apenas se cerro el retrato, no pudieron evitar soltar un suspiro que no sabían que habían contenido en primer lugar. Soltaron la mano del otro apenas se dieron cuenta, como si esta quemase. ¿Por qué ponerse nerviosos en realidad si entre ello s no había mas que una relación de pura amistad?  
  
Ginny evitaba mirarlo a la cara. No quería que este a través de alguna forma descubriese lo que sentía si la miraba a los ojos. Después de todo como no rendirse ante aquellos ojos que por así decirlo lo habían visto todo?  
  
Harry tampoco la miraba a los ojos temiendo lo mismo. Temiendo que con aquella mirada le contase sin querer todas las cosas que hace tanto tiempo le escondía.  
  
Harry la miro de reojo y esta no parecía mirarlo en ningún momento; valga la ironía recordó las palabras de Hermione el año pasado: "Quizás están tomando turnos en verse y siguen perdiendo la mirada del otro". Sonrío un poco a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba. No siempre podías decir que Hermione había hecho alguna broma. Decidió voltear completamente su cara esperando que tal vez lo penetrante de su mirada le hiciese sentir incomoda a ella y no tener entonces mas remedio que verlo a la cara con aquellos ojos a los que tanto le temía. En ese mismo momento Ginny había decidido mirarlo y tratar de descifrar como le había afectado la situación a el.  
  
Cuando sus ojos se encontraron todo pareció se diferente. Que importaba ya se el mundo estaban guerra que importaba ya si las clases empezarían en pocos minutos. Cuando se miraron no hubo cosa que importase mas que sus ojos que se habían encontrado. No había nada que importase mas que aquellos secretos que se estaban contando.  
  
-¿ que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Ginny en susurro rompiendo la conexión.  
  
- ¿acerca de que?- pregunto Harry. sus rulos rojos le impedían de alguna forma concentrarse.  
  
- acerca de Ron! Creo que todavía piensa que estamos juntos- le dijo Ginny como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.  
  
- ¿es tan malo que crea que estamos juntos? No creí que fuera tan feo!- dijo Harry tratando de aligerar el ambiente.  
  
- Harry sabes que no es eso...-le contesto Ginny con las mejillas sonrojadas. Harry frunció el entrecejo. Era una broma. No la quería hacer sentir incomoda.  
  
Ginny seguia mirando a sus rodillas jugando con sus dedos, y con la mejillas sonrojadas- Harry miraba hacia otra esquina del cuarto, tratando de no sentirse culpable.  
  
- Bueno creo que..- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Ofrecieron una risa nerviosa. aquí vale aquel dicho que dice que se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo.  
  
Harry decidió tomar en sus propias manos aquel caso , no podían quedarse toda la mañana pensando en si había significado o no aquel abrazo, o si había o no que convencer a Ron de algo que ambos querían que no sucediese. Poco a poco se que acercando a ella, y esta no lo noto. Trataba demasiado fuerte de mantenerse tranquila. Harry tomo una de sus delicadas manos entre las gastadas por el quiddicht de el y le dio un pequeño apretón. Como para decir sin palabras, asegurarle sin palabras que todo estaría bien.  
  
Ginny sonrío a pesar de sus mejillas sonrojadas y el nerviosismo que sentía. Hay veces que la acciones dices mas de mil palabras, y esta era una de esas que dicen lo que ninguna palabra podría hacerte entender.  
  
Le devolvió el apretón. Y subió su mirada a la de Harry y al ver aquella sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios, sintió poco a poco su propio nerviosismo desaparecer, y ser reemplazado por un sentimiento de seguridad y aceptación. Harry mientras tanto la miraba contento e inseguro al mismo tiempo. Que importaba si Ron creía eso. Que importaba ahora. Mas importaba quererse en aquel momento sin esperar las consecuencias.  
  
Harry uso su mano para levantar la cara de ella. Y sintió a Ginny ponerse tensa un segundo para después relajarse bajo su contacto. Le ofreció una sonrisa tranquila. Que ella devolvió sin dudar. Si Harry estaba tranquilo. Quizás todo estaría bien. Harry pretendía quitar su mano de la mejilla de ella. Después de todo solo quería que esta lo mirara a los ojos, nada mas. Cuando hizo ademan de quitarla le sorprendió ver como Ginny negaba con la cabeza y volvía a poner su mano donde antes había estado. El la miraba confundido. Ella le regalo una sonrisa tranquila. Segura. Paso sus manos sobre el cabello d el. Sintiendo aquella textura como siempre había querido. Se acerco a el...  
  
Y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Tierno....pero no precisamente lo que el quería.  
  
Tratado lo mas fuertemente posible de no parecer decepcionado. Por un momento había creído que le daría un beso. Por un momento creyó; juro que todo estaría bien. Por un momento le hizo creer...en cosas que nunca antes había visto.  
  
Ginny le sonrío contenta. Había pretendió darle un beso de verdad; pero a mitad de camino se había dado cuenta de cómo aquello podía dañar su amistad. Y de cómo lamentaría en verdad no tenerle a su lado y después recordar todas aquellas rizas que en esas semanas habian compartido. Sonreía.. pero una de aquellas sonrisas que no llegaban a sus ojos. Sonrisas tristes. Esperanzadas.  
  
Tonta fue al creer, que su sonrisa engañaría a Harry. Que este no vería mas allá de su risa y sabría mirando a sus ojos que era mentira que se conformaba con un beso en la mejilla. Mas tonta fue al creer que este lo dejaría todo así.  
  
***--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--*---**--***-*-*-*- *-*--*--*-  
  
n/a: como escritora soy un manojo de inseguridad! Asi que digan me por favor que piensan y si este chap valio o no la pena!!! Besos  
  
mep.! 


	5. Chapter 5 final

N/a: este cap es mucho mas largo! Para que no me molestes..(tu sabes quien eres..jejje) lean y disfruten! Ojala que les guste!  
  
Este ultimo cap va dedicado a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews en cada uno de los cap! Besos!!!  
  
Vale decir que desde aquel día las cosas no fueron lo mismo. Ambos de alguna forma u otra no pudieron ocultar la decepción que conllevo no haber conseguido lo que tanto deseaban. Claro que siguieron siendo amigos, dependían demasiado el uno del otro como para dejar que aquel incidente los distanciase. Por mas que no pudiesen evitar sonrojarse cada vez que recordaban lo sucedido; por mas que no pudiesen evitar fruncir el cejo al saber que habían estado tan cerca, pero a la misma vez tan lejos.  
  
****Flashback****  
  
Harry la miraba sonreír una de aquellas sonrisas que prometen felicidad, pero que en realidad son una fachada que trata de esconder de cierta forma una tristeza que hasta las almas en pena quizás no conocen: la del corazón roto. Le dio un ultimo apretón a la mano de ella y subió sin mas a su cuarto por la escalera de chicos; dejando a Ginny en sus pensamientos.  
  
Ginny no sabia como había sido tan tonta. Como lo había tenido tan cerca y había desperdiciado aquella oportunidad de tener sus labios tan cerca como ya desde hace muchisimo tiempo había deseado. Aunque este no lo supiese desde el día que lo conoció.  
  
Ahogo un ligero grito de frustración en la almohada que tenia más cercana, el emblema de griffindor incrustado en el puro centro. Quizás había hecho lo mejor. O quizás no. Quizás aquella oportunidad había sido una en un millón y la había perdido por que quien sabe de donde había surgido en su ser una supuesta moral espontanea.  
  
Subió las escaleras a su cuarto y tiro la puerta lo mas fuerte que pudo, deseando descargase con cualquier cosa toda aquella rabia que por dentro sentía.  
  
En su cuarto no había nadie. Gracias a Dios. No-se creía capaz en aquellos momentos de tener que lidiar, o siendo así contestar las preguntas que llegasen inquiriendo el por que de esa rabia consigo misma. Había perdido una oportunidad y ahora se arrepentía por haber sido, sin mas, tan estúpida.  
  
Murmuraba tristemente consigo misma, maldiciendo que les juro haría a Ron orgulloso.  
  
Ya se había terminado de bañar y vestir y estaba sentada sobre su cama hablando consigo misma. De repente escucho a alguien tocando la puerta y riendo para si mismo. Conocía aquella risa en cualquier parte. ¿Como no sabérsela de memoria?  
  
- Gracias a Dios te vine a buscar...si no me hubiera enterado que hablas contigo misma- dijo Harry entre risas a través de la puerta.  
  
Ginny se sonrojo bastante. Era buena para pasar penas como aquellas con Harry presente. Pasaba ya muy a menudo.  
  
- Pasa ...- le contesto Ginny mirando hacia el otro extremo de la habitación tratando de ocultar el sonrojo. Harry solo sonrío cuando la vio. La extrañeza que antes sentían entre ellos momentos atrás olvidada por así decirlo momentáneamente.  
  
- Ron también habla consigo mismo- dijo tratando de hacerse el serio mientras se sentaba sobre una de las camas esperándola - Esperaba que no fuera de familia.  
  
-Ja ja ja..muy gracioso - le replico Ginny entre dientes. Gracioso hubiera sido si en este momento no le estuviera pasando esto a ella.  
  
Bajaron al comedor con apenas tiempo para coger unas cuantas tostadas y saludar a Nick casi decapitado que conversaba con una dama de un retrato que por el visto de este parecía tener ya varios años colgada en aquella pared de cemento de aquel castillo tan mágico.  
  
Se separaron hacia distintos corredores. Harry se dirigía a Pociones mientras que Ginny se abría paso entre los demás estudiantes para ir a a transformaciones con la Profesora Mcgonagall.  
  
- Pero mira nada mas....Potter encontró espacio en su agenda para poder incluirnos, que amable. -Dijo Snape sarcásticamente apenas Harry abrió la puerta del salón. Algunos slytherin dieron una risa forzada como para ganarse al profesor. Mientras que otros no pudieron contener ciertos comentarios  
  
.- Apuesto a que estaba con la Weasley- dijo Malfoy con quizás ¿un tono de envidia en la voz? Harry prefirió no notarlo y solo mandarle una de aquellas miradas que si mataran te aseguran 6 metros bajo tierra.  
  
Ron tenia los puños apretados ante aquel comentario, pero trato al menos de contenerse. Todo hubiese estado bien si Malfoy se hubiera callado pero como sabemos aquello es comprobadamente imposible.  
  
- Esos dos se tienen algo....y yo que creía que Potter no podía caer mas bajo- continuo diciendo Malfoy a aquellos Slytherin que se agrupaban a su alrededor. Snape se hallaba en la esquina del salón pretendiendo no escuchar con una sonrisa malévola supuestamente disimulada permanentemente en su rostro.  
  
Harry en aquel momento perdió todo aquel control que le quedaba. Su historia con Ginny no era de la incumbencia de nadie y menos de Malfoy, no era que hubiese ninguna gran historia ya que después de todo no eran mas que amigos. Los nudillos de sus dedos estaban blancos de tanto apretarlos, la rabia le hizo en ese momento olvidar todo lo que había prendido en esta escuela. Se tiro contra Malfoy con una fuerza nuevamente increíble que no sabia que tenia dentro de si. Lo golpeo unas dos veces antes de que sus compañeros pudiesen detenerlo.  
  
- Potter este comportamiento no es permitido en esta escuela, 20 puntos de Gryffindor.- dijo Snape que ahora si había decidido darse cuenta de lo que pasaba dentro de su salón,  
  
- Pero Profesor...- trato de interferir Ron tratando de decir que lo habían provocado antes de que Snape lo cortara.  
  
-Pero nada Weasley , 10 pts menos- dijo Snape tratando de esconder una sonrisa. Antes de agregar.- Crabbe, Goyle lleven al señor Malfoy a la enfermería. La ira de Harry no había disminuido, es mas había aumentado. Odiaba la preferencia del profesor Snape. Seguía murmurando para si después de haber salido del salón de Pociones y podía ver como los des primero al verlo se agrupaban y murmuraban entre si asustados. Harry rió un momento de la ironía de volver a sentirse justamente como el año pasado cuando aquello sucedía muy a menudo,  
  
Llego al gran comedor tirando con fuerza las puertas y pudo escuchar unas risitas de unas cuantas chicas que muy preocupadas por conseguir de el nada mas que su aprobación , no notaban quizás que no estaba con ánimos para jugar aquel jueguito. No es como si algún día lo hubiese estado ¿Por que cambiar ahora? Se sentó por la mitad de la mesa de su casa y empezó sin mas a comer sin importarle lo que la gente pensase de el. Dicen que la rabia bloquea hasta a las personas mas sabias. Quizás fue por eso que no sintió a nadie sentarse a su lado. Quizás fue por eso que no sintió a esa persona mandarle una mirada cargada de preocupación verdadera.  
  
-¿ Harry, que sucede? - le pregunto Ginny con un tono preocupado.  
  
Harry se sorprendió al escuchar su voz; estaba pensando en como aquel comentario que había hecho Malfoy le había afectado mas de lo necesario. trago con dificultad toda la comida que tenia en la boca.  
  
- ¡ Nada! ¿por qué pasaría algo? - pregunto este sin siquiera mirarla un tono de nerviosismo evidente en su voz. Ginny lo miro extrañada , el no era de aquel tipo de personas que tienen algo que ocultar ¿o si?  
  
- Vamos Harry ¿ que pasa? - insistió nuevamente.  
  
Harry seguía sin mirarla ¿ Como explicarle que se había metido en una pelea solo para defenderla?  
  
- Nada por que preocuparse Gin....Malfoy me estaba molestando en clase-  
contesto Harry tratando de dar por terminada aquella conversación que  
tanto le incomodaba.  
  
-¿ Pero que te dijo que te afecto así? - pregunto Ginny. Parece que no le importaba que Harry no pareciese tener ánimos de decirle.  
  
-Ehhh...te insulto- dijo Harry en susurro. Maldiciéndose a si mismo por no ser capaz de haber pretendido al menos con ella que en realidad aquella situación no le afectaba. Lo cual era por supuesto una gran mentira.  
  
Ginny lo miro sorprendida. No creía que le importase tanto a Harry como para que este se metiese en peleas solo para defenderla. A pesar de la situación no podía evitarse sentir halagada. Si antes había necesitado una prueba de que le importaba a Harry ahora la tenia.  
  
Harry jugaba con su comida; no sabia como Ginny tomaría que la hubiese defendido. Siempre había sido muy independiente.  
  
-¿ QuÉ clase de insulto?- le pregunto Ginny. Ofreciéndole una sonrisa segura como para asegurarle que no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo que la hubiese defendido.  
  
Harry le devolvió una mirada insegura. No quería decirle por que le había pegado a Malfoy. De seguro que se molestaría.  
  
- Ehh... me tengo que ir- dijo Harry apresuradamente saliendo del gran comedor. Su comida favorita olvidada al lado de una chica pelirroja con una expresión confundida en el rostro.  
  
Harry no quería dejarla así, aunque supiese que era el mejor para decirle no tenia el corazón para ver su cara de decepción cuando se enterase de que tales cosas se decían acerca de su persona, así que pensó que aquel momento no era el adecuado para decirle. ¿ o quizás solo tenia miedo de cómo reaccionase? Algo que había aprendido de los hermanos de Ginny era que era 100 veces mejor no estar en el final de cualquier hechizo que Ginny realizase cuando estuviese brava. Y le pareció mejor tomar aquel consejo que después tener que pagar las consecuencias de ser el que le dijese las malas noticias. Ginny era una chica muy dulce pero eso no la había hecho inmune a aquel temperamento que se dice viene en pelirrojos.  
  
***************************************-*******************--**************  
  
Ginny caminaba a donde sus pies la llevasen; no tenia un rumbo fijo, quería pensar en todo lo que había pasado hoy. Se sentía confundida. ¿ y como no sentirse así? ¿ como no tener la curiosidad de saber por que motivo Harry se pudo haber peleado?. Sus pies la llevaron a la torre de astronomía. El mejor lugar para pensar, si no estaba ocupado por aquellos pares de jóvenes que tanta envida le provocaban.  
  
Por suerte no había nadie por el momento. Camino hasta el fondo y aprecio las estrellas en el firmamento. Sintió algo moverse detrás de si. Mejor digamos a alguien. Volteo bruscamente asustada. No le gustaba estar sola en aquel lugar. Cuando sus ojos lograron concentrarse en lo que tenia en frente no pudo evitar dar un pequeño grito de horror.  
  
Frente a ella, con una sonrisa por así decirlo malévola, se encontraba Draco Malfoy.  
  
- ¡ Ahh Weasley! Justo con quien esperaba encontrarme- dijo Malfoy  
adoptando algo que parecía..¿una sonrisa coqueta? Sus ojos examinando el  
cuerpo de Ginny de arriba abajo.  
  
- ¿ Que quieres Malfoy? - dijo Ginny con el tono de odio obvio en su  
voz. Sus brazos habían volado a cubrir su pecho; odiaba que la miraran  
como si fuera un pedazo de carne que de un momento a otro se pudiesen  
tragar. Draco sonrió para si, alegre de poderle causar tal reacción a la  
tan bella pelirroja.  
  
- Lo que me quieras dar- contesto este arrastrando las palabras pero su  
sonrisa que cada vez crecía mas siempre presente. Al ver esta  
determinación en el, la chica no pudo evitar temblar de miedo.  
  
No te voy a dar nada- le dijo desafiante - Quítate de mi camino.  
  
Sorprendentemente Draco se quito de su camino. Cuando llego a virar la manilla de la puerta lo escucho susurrar lo suficientemente alto como para que ella escuchase.  
  
- A Potter no le importas...¿ Cuando lo vas a entender? - dijo Malfoy con  
un tono de ira. Nadie lo rechazaba sin pagar el precio. Le estaba dando  
la espalda a Ginny lo que hacia que esta no pudiese notar la sonrisa en  
sus labios y menos el brillo que irradiaban sus ojos.  
  
Ginny paro en seco. Malfoy había sabido justo que decirle para ponerla a  
pensar. No volteo a mirarlo, no quería ver una mirada triunfal plantado  
sobre su rostro. Cuando por fin volteo, pretendiendo darle una gritada  
acerca de cómo no se metiera en asuntos que no le importasen , se  
encontró con que sin darse cuenta Malfoy, se había movido de manera que  
ahora su cara estaba a pocos centímetros de la de ella. Ginny retrocedió  
asustada. Lo que hizo unidamente que Malfoy sonriera aun mas  
malévolamente.  
  
Ella siguió retrocediendo mientras el seguía avanzando. Siguieron así un  
buen rato hasta que ya no hubo mas espacio y Ginny quedo presionada  
contra la pared.  
  
- Aléjate Malfoy! - grito Ginny histéricamente.  
  
- ¿ Qué pasa si no quiero? - pregunto este de modo juguetón- ¿ Qué  
pasaría si te beso?  
  
Ginny le pego una cachetada fuertemente. Acción que quizás Draco tomo como un si. ¿ Qué no entendía este niño que no quería nada con el? Malfoy se acerco aun mas e hizo ademán de mover su áspera mano a la cara de ella. Pero entonces una serie de eventos que en el momento pudieron parecerte inexpiables, sucedieron.  
  
Por una fuerza invisible, Malfoy, fue empujado hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Ginny se asusto al principio pero entonces poco a poco pudo ver como la capa de invisibilidad caía del cuerpo ya mas fuerte de Harry quien se lanzaba de nuevo hacia Malfoy con una expresión de pura furia en su cara. ¿ Como se atrevía a querer aprovecharse de SU Ginny?  
  
********/******************************************************************* ****  
  
Harry se sentía mal por haberle escondido a Ginny la verdad. Así que después de que vio terminadas las clases decidió dar un paseo. Caminar un rato; despejar un poco la mente. Sin saberlo termino en la torre de astronomía en la cual apenas entro pudo escuchar unas voces al otro extremo. Lo primero que pensó fue en salir. No quería envidiar de lejos lo que quería que pasase con Ginny (no piensen mal) pero cuando estuvo apunto de irse escucho una voz conocida.  
  
- Alejare Malfoy!- escucho la voz de una Ginny que por lo que parecía se  
hallaba histérica. De inmediato se preocupo. Se acerco mas. Sabiendo que  
gracias a la capa de invisibilidad nadie lo vería todavía si el no lo  
desease.  
  
- ¿ Y qué pasa si no quiero?- pregunto la voz de Malfoy - ¿ Qué pasa si  
te beso?  
  
Escucho un ruido que sonó a una cachetada y estuvo en ese momento orgulloso de su Ginny para que después la furia le llegase de nuevo. ¿ Como se atrevía Malfoy? ¿Qué la pálida que le había dado hoy no había sido suficiente? ¿ Qué no comprendía que mejor le convenía alejarse de ella?  
  
Estaba demasiado oscuro; no podía verlos completamente. Se comenzó a preocupar, no escuchaba a Ginny. Cuando por fin pudo verlos de nuevo vio como Ginny con una mirada de horror era presionada contra la pared, mientras Malfoy trataba de pasar su mano por la cara de ella. Y mas que odio...mas que rabia...mas que nada....sintió...sintió celos. Celos de no ser aquel apretado contra su silueta, de no ser aquel que tocase su terso rostro. Se lanzo con una furia que no conocía contra Malfoy y lo golpeo. Lo golpeo tan fuerte. Sentía una necesidad de descargar con el toda aquella furia que sentía por dentro. Una necesidad de hacerle entender de alguna forma que Ginny estaba fuera de su alcance..aunque estuviera aun mas lejos del de el.  
  
Escuchaba a los lejos la voz de Ginny pidiéndole que se detuviese. Pero de tanto conocerla también pudo escuchar en su voz aquella felicidad de que la hubiese llegado a ayudar. De que hubiese estado allí justo cuando ella le necesito.  
  
Dejo a Malfoy malherido sin importarle en aquellos momentos las consecuencias que le trajese. Agarro lo mas suave que pudo a Ginny por el brazo y salió corriendo de la torre de astronomía dejando a Malfoy atrás en agonía.  
  
Siguieron caminando sin rumbo fijo, o al menos aquello le paresia a Ginny que luchaba por mantenerse al mismo paso que Harry. Después de todo el seguía siendo mas grande. Harry se detuvo frente a un salón que convenientemente estaba abierto y entro con Ginny lo mas rápido posible. Respiro algo hondo , sintiéndose profundamente cansado.  
  
- Lo siento...¿Estas bien?- le pregunto ahora volteándose a verla,  
soltándole el brazo al ver la expresión que llevaba retratada en su  
rostro. Se notaba que no lo había sostenido tan delicadamente como creía.  
  
Ginny lo miro con tristeza ¿ Como decirle que aquello era algo que nunca olvidaría? ¿Cómo poner en palabras sin soltar una sola lagrima cuanto le había dolido no ser capaz de defenderse como antes juraba que podía? Harry la miro a los ojos, preocupado, y en ellos noto como se notaba que debatía consigo misma. Como no encontraba la manera de decir aquello que para otro podía carecer de importancia pero que al vivirlo en carne propia te enseña en realidad cuando duele que te lastimen.  
  
-Gin..ven- le dijo Harry abriendo sus brazos de par en par, esperando a  
que ella llegase a extinguir poco a poco aquel vació.  
  
Ginny al principio tembló con su contacto; pero poco después se relajo bajo el, sintiéndose de alguna forma segura nuevamente. No pudo evitar entonces romper en llanto. Llorar todas y cada una de sus penas.  
  
Shh---todo va a estar bien- le reafirmo en susurro al oido tranquilizándola. Meciéndola en sus brazos como a una niña. Como a su niña.  
  
Le partía en dos el corazón verla en tal estado. Le rompía en pedazos el alma. Le dolía enormemente no ser capaz de apagar su dolor solo hacerlo quizás ligeramente mas soportable.  
  
Aquella noche lloro con ella sus penas. Juntas sus lagrimas cayeron. Al final nadie supo..¿ si fueron de ella...o quizás de el?..  
  
******---*********************-**********-*********-*-*- ***********************  
  
Ginny se encontraba acomodada en el sillón, evidente en toda su cara el rastro que deja paso el nerviosismo. El camino que se abren las lagrimas a través de las mejillas. Después de haber llorado a mares en aquel salón vació con Harry murmurando palabras de conforte a su oído. Este la llevo de la mano lo mas delicadamente que pudo . ahora frente a la chimenea se hallaban los dos, el uno al lado del otro, con una manta cubriéndolos a ambos, que se encontraban ligeramente abrazados.  
  
-Gracias- le dijo Ginny en susurro abrazándolo por la cintura, con la cabeza en su pecho. Harry por su parte paso las manos por la espalda de ella acariciando distraídamente sus rizos.  
  
- Me alegra haber estado ahí, para ti- le dijo ahora acercando su boca  
al oído de ella al susurrar aquellas palabras. Ginny no contesto mas que  
dar un gran suspiro. Oliendo disimuladamente el olor de su ropa. Oliendo  
disimuladamente así su esencia.  
  
Harry por su parte dio también un suspiro triste. Como había soñado con estar de aquella manera con Ginny; solo deseaba que las circunstancias por las que se encontraban como estaban fueran diferentes, felices no tristes. Como deseaba que por pura iniciativa desearan abrasarse y hallar aquel apoyo incondicional sin ninguna razón en especial.  
  
Seguía acariciando sus cabellos y amando en secreto la textura que en ellos se encontraba . seguía mando la vivacidad de sus ojos; el candor que propagaba su sonrisa. Sonrió mirándola felizmente amando las sensaciones que le producían rodear sus brazos por aquel pequeño cuerpo. Admirando cada aspecto de aquel coraje, de aquella fuerza. Siendo capaz de idolatrarla, de nombrarla la luz que alumbro aquella oscuridad que antes llego a sentir.  
  
Ginny lo miro adormilada, dándole una sonrisa cansada. Se acomodo mas a el y en aquel momento ambos no pudieron evitar notar como parecían encajar perfectamente. O como todos los problemas desaparecían o al menos se volvían menos importantes si se tenían cerca como en aquel momento. Queriéndose a cada segundo que pasase.  
  
Los rizos de Ginny caían alrededor de su cara, sus labios carmín ligeramente entreabiertos le daban un aspecto irresistible. O al menos aquello le parecía a Harry que no podía creer que la tuviese en sus brazos de aquella forma.  
  
Paso su mano por la mejilla de ella dispuesto a aprovechar ahora esta oportunidad. A hacer valer todo aquella espera que había tenido la desdicha de sufrir. De hacer por fin lo que su corazón le dictase y no lo que su mente proclamara justo o por así decirlo correcto. Para que pensar dos veces algo que tarde o temprano esta destinado a suceder..¿verdad?  
  
Ginny lo miro sorprendida, tanto por sus acciones como por la forma en la que sus ojos le miraban.  
  
- Ginny- le dijo Llamándola. Esta no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la forma  
en la que había dicho con tal sentimiento su nombre. Por la forma en la  
que detrás de aquellas palabras poco a poco se erguía un nuevo mundo en  
el que solo existían ellos dos. Uno en el que las circunstancias no  
influyan en lo mas mínimo en las decisiones que tomaban.  
  
- ¿..Harry...?- le pregunto dubitativa y de cierta forma expectante.  
  
- Te quiero- le contesto el, sabiendo que no había nada mas que decir,  
nada que probar; pero a la vez sintiéndose inútil por no ser capaz de  
expresar con altos niveles de poesía todas aquellas cosas que su mera  
presencia le producían.  
  
Ginny le sonrió, en sus ojos el mismo sentimiento revelado. La misma esperanza.  
  
Deslizo su mano por la mejilla de el hasta llegar a su barbilla, la cual levemente agarro trayendo su cara hacia la de ella.  
  
Y le beso.  
  
Uno de aquellos besos que desde afuera pueden parecer lo mas simple del mundo, pero que al vivirlos comprendes todo el sentimiento que se esconde detrás de aquella simple unión. Que al vivirlos sientes aquella electricidad correr libre por tus venas; que aseguran lo que antes creías imposible.  
  
Besos reservados para almas gemelas.  
  
FIN!!!!!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
N/A 2: TERMINE! ¿qué les parecio el final? Les gusto? No les gusto? Vamos dejen reviews y digan me que creen la verdad que sig. Mucho para mi!!!!!  
  
Besos!!!!!!1  
  
Mep. 


End file.
